The Shogi Board
by Envo
Summary: Itasaku Canon. "Win this match, your freedom will be ensured."


Title- The Shogi Board

By- Envo

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

-

The Game

-

A hundred and sixty-three days.

Only about a handful of those days were cold, rainy days. The rest were warm, sunny days that reminded her very much of Konoha—her home.

Ah, home. The small buds on the sakura tree planted just one level below her comfortable flat should have blossom by now. Dust must have blanketed her carefully arrange furniture and coated the recently cleaned wooden floor. She had, after all, left a small crack in one of the windows for better ventilation; not that anyone would dare to enter her place anyway. Though she had entrusted her best friend the keys to her home for maintaining purposes as she had done in the past for said friend, she was sure her flat would be left untouched as Ino would still be in her family's flower shop fussing over daisies and lilies, gossips and flower arrangements. As for her sensei, she imagined Kakashi would still be sauntering around with his head buried deep within the pages of that perverted book; it was a wonder how he managed to _not_ run into people with his concentration going into the book instead of the streets he walked. Shishou would be uneasy by now without her daily dose of sake; poor Shizune would only end up scurrying away from the Hokage's office, dodging flying objects on her way. Naruto… Naruto would still be at the ramen bar stuffing all the noodles he could get his throat in records time and spewing food all over the place as he gave his audiences a vivid re-account of his most recent mission at the same time.

The afternoon rays found their way through the thin, white curtains and left dots of white scattered across the room, illuminating the naturally dark room and chasing away the chilling air with its beams of warmth. Outside, the sun shone brightly like the day before, only this time no visible clouds were there to decorate the pale, blue sky. Warm breeze of summer fanned across her face and teased the stray pink tresses in the wind. Peak after peak of green unfolded before her matching emerald eyes as she stared out into the wild.

She no longer felt the burning sensation in her eyes and the uncomfortable tinkles down the back of her throat when she thought of her home now. That only lasted during the first week when she arrived here anyway; her dignity as a kunoichi had eventually stopped her from falling so low as to crying her eyes out over a simple misfortune cast upon her, as was the situation at the moment.

A blink of an eye, and she turned away from the relaxing scenery and back into the room. Plates stacked neatly inside an unclosed cabinet and more on the counter for it to be dried. The skillet laid gently against the walls of the counter while a small pot sat atop of said place, away from the rest. A small stove two steps away to her left and a makeshift dining table to her right along with two cushions made up the small kitchen. All that were missing are the sharp-edged knives and the eating utensil—chopsticks. As a kunoichi, as well as any shinobi for that fact, they were all trained to use whatever on hand to defend themselves should they ran out of kunai and shrunken. It was to be expected in the very least, she supposed. _He_ would not make such a mistake in allowing her a weapon; after all, she _was_ the hostage here.

Attention shifted back towards the makeshift table they never seemed to eat on was the object in question she had been focusing on and off for the past hour or so. The different positions of the wooden pieces on the square-filled board formed a complex web that had her staring for over thirty minutes now. She has yet to unweave the complicated patterns and steps those little wood pieces formed, and she was nowhere close for that matter. Just by the looks of it had her marvel at the tactful moves her opponent played. Each step she made could trigger a string of traps, and when facing an opponent like such, even she knew how important the art of cautiousness was.

She was of course not a tactician like that Nara; her expertise laid elsewhere. So then, why was she playing a game of Shogi when she was supposed to be a tied up hostage?

It all started with _his_ proposal. _"Win this match, your freedom will be ensured."_

But of course, with her fiery temper much like Tsunade-sama's, she was none other than furious when the words left _his_ mouth.

"_This is all a game to you, isn't it? You just go around and kidnap people and now you are telling me if I win you'll release me? That is just ridiculous to the core! What, is my purpose here just to serve as your gaming partner?"_

_He_ had turned and left without so much of a word. And she had started to play with a vigorous spirit in hopes to regain her lost freedom as well as to crush _his_ Uchiha pride.

That was then. Now, only curiosity kept her playing. The lively spirit she sported then had dissipated just like the daily glances at the window and the hope that the searching team from Konoha would find her. _Her team would worry at least, if not others._ That was what she thought to herself, but it did not happen. A hundred and sixty-three days had passed, and no sign, not even a glimpse of Team Kakashi was seen on the horizon. In the end, she was still alone.

The _kei_ piece shifted in between her fingertips as she tried to figure out _his_ moves. Seconds were ticking away, and along with the setting sun outside the window, she knew it would not be long before _he_ walked in through that door. With a sigh, she placed the wood piece that was in her hand down onto the board with a little extra force, sending the pieces rocking before settling down once more.

_Finality._

Though they were playing a game of Shogi, their way of playing was a little different as she so found out the very next day she made her first move.

"_Well? Aren't you going to make your move?"_

"_No."_

_He_ then very slowly explained that only one move was allowed each day. This meant a game with mere ten moves from each player would take up twenty days to happen, and without a doubt that drove her over the edge. Again. Acting imprudent would be a fatal mistake in some cases, but when separated from the team and suddenly kidnapped in the middle of the night, it would be safe to say most people would have reacted very much like she did. It was a good thing though, she supposed. She was allowed more time to think over her options without having to endure the scrutinizing gaze for over a long period of time.

She did, contrary to popular beliefs, still obtain remains of her sanity. Her opponent was after all, the one who conducted _and_ executed the Uchiha massacre—Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

To tell the truth, he had no idea what caused him to notice _her_ months ago before Sasori fell under _her_ gloved hands.

Titles meant so little to him these days as he had defeated more than he could ever count in the span of ten days than a shinobi of thirty years. As a part of Akatsuki, he already had more titles than he would ever want in his life, so why would he be interested in others, let alone a mere apprentice of one of the Three Legendary Sannin?

His instinct had been to end this little medic's life before _she_ ruined his carefully laid out plan when he found _her_ wondering too close to the area he had set up to spent his days in. He could not afford any interruptions now that he came this far. But something had stopped him from bringing down the blade that would sever _her_ windpipe that night. In the end, he did not take _her_ life; instead, he brought _her _to his very own cabinet and for pastime, they ended up playing Shogi of all things.

_She will serve _that_ purpose in the future._ That was what he told himself. But in truth, he knew better.

_She_ reminded him of _her._

The little bride he never got to catch another glimpse at before the mission scroll was placed into his hands. The girl that was supposed to be his future wife. An Uchiha. It had been an arranged marriage between his family and one of his distant cousins', but unlike other such engagement, they had bonded even if just for a while. They were inseparable then. _She_ at his side, always smiling cheerily while he stood protectively over _her_, slanting glares sent to every potential danger and threat from villagers to fellow shinobi to snarling, menacing dogs. _She_ was much too kind-hearted in their age, and would always give a helping hand to whomever that requested help, be it an elderly lady or a wounded kitten. But it was the spark in _her_ eyes that attracted him the most; _her_ capability to remain so naïve even with the war raging on and the hope that never faltered were much like the light that shone through the darkness in him, created by the bloodshed and violence he saw first-handed. But the urgent mission had called their relationship short, and he was given no choice but to add _her_ blood onto his already blood-stained hands.

This… kunoichi has reminded him of _her_ with the spark of strong determination and faith in _her_ eyes, _her_ loyalty to the village, _her _passion in helping and yet somehow remained naïve for the most part. For once, his absolute resolve was swaying. Already, he was not treating _her_ as a proper hostage. Instead, he was treating _her_ much like a guest. Aside from stepping foot out of his cabinet, he has acquired _her_ needs in many forms possible, leaving him to question his own sanity. He too, has seen the curious gaze tossed in his way, but he has pointedly ignored the questioning glances as he had done so with all the eye contact between him and the little medic. Normally, his Sharingan would have others shying away from his flaming glare, this time however, he was the one looking away from _her_ emerald ones.

But he could not deny it. The time he spent in her presence has been somewhat…enjoyable. He eventually saw through the ghost of his past love and saw the kunoichi that has made _her_ name known throughout the shinobi world. And for once in his long, twenty-one years of living, he felt at peace. No more warring thoughts, no more nightmares and memories of the past haunting him in the night; in these hundred and sixty-three days, he had truly slept. It was a weakness he could not accept; then again, he had plenty more he could not eliminate no matter what. That was a part of being human, right?

So for once, he could be selfish. Maybe just one last time, he could be human, too.

The canopy above slowly parted ways until he saw the silhouette of the small cabinet. Carefully scanning the area, the only weak chakra source he had sensed was that of the medic's. Crimson eyes gazed silently into the parted curtain from the kitchen window through blurred vision; he could only make out a rough outline of _her_ slightly. He sighed quietly; he would have to get on with his plan soon.

He had not, did not and would not allow the little medic to know of his plans. But he secretly hoped _she_ would survive in the bloody world longer than his love had. The student of the Copy Ninja Kakashi and the apprentice of one of the Three Legendary Sannin Tsunade, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Checking the Shogi board has became a regular habit of hers in the mornings even before joining the S-class nukenin in a silent, awkward breakfast. She was sure people back in Konoha would lock her up if she had disclosed that particular experience to them.

Walking in confident strides has always been one of her strategies in showing the said nukenin that _he_ was nowhere near intimidating as her shishou at work in the early mornings. But her act was put to a sudden stop when she noticed the slight difference in the layout of the wooded pieces.

"Why did you…?"

_He_ said nothing but shot a blank stare at her. "Yes?"

"Why did you do that when you could have just swooped down and win?" She was _very_ confused.

"I thought I made myself clear, but apparently I thought wrong. The moment you win, you freedom is guaranteed." _His_ Sharingan eyes were turned away and _he_ spoke calmly while gazing at the scenery outside.

"But why—"

"We will move out in an hour." With that last comment _he_ left, marking the end of that conversation.

She could not comprehend what had just happened in the past twenty seconds. She had been sure she was going to loose yesterday when she made her move. She was sure of it. And yet…

The board sat innocently on the table hid nothing from her eyes. And the pieces stayed just as she had seen it moments ago. _Instead of taking her king, he had allowed her to win the match._

An hour later they were speeding through trees and branches, it was not until _his_ signal did they stop.

A few hand seals, and she felt her pool of chakra that had been near dry the past hundred and sixty-four days started to replenish itself once again as the restricting seal came off.

"You—"

"Head north. They should be able to find you there." _His_ deep, smooth tone bounced between branches despite the purposely lowered voice_ he_ ordered in.

"Who are _they_?"

"Your teammates."

She was shocked. Just how did _he_ know they were coming for her?

But before she could part her lips, _he_ turned away. And though the breeze had chosen to blow by that moment and the birds chirped at the same time, she still heard _his_ whisper. And for once, she could hear the tint of emotion in those words that had not been present since the past hundred and sixty-four days of her stay.

_Desperation._

"Take care of Sasuke when I'm…gone."

And within a blink of an eye, a puff of smoke was the only thing left on the spot he stood not five seconds ago.

* * *

A/N: This one doesn't really have any plot in my point of view, it just sort of unfold by itself all basing on the small tidbit of information I found in the manga: he (Itachi) killed his own lover during the Uchiha massacre.

It takes place one-day and right before he (Itachi) confronts Sasuke. The italics in the second part _is_ suppose to be confusing, much like how he (Itachi) confuses himself with the ghost of his deceased lover and Sakura. I know, I know. I need to change this 'read-in-between-the-lines' habit fast, but I just can't help it!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly welcome and appreciated!

Envo 12/13


End file.
